The Love That Isn't There
by Lance Alexander Tavin
Summary: Lucius is in his sixth year and he's going to face a difficult challenge... or rather multiple ones... This first chapter is more like a prelude to the real action of the story


"Trent!" yelled the distraught Mrs. Tavin as she ran into the bathroom to get her son from the shower.

"Mom?" said Trent questioningly as he poked his head out through the edge of the white shower curtain, "What's wrong?"

"Get out quickly. We must leave. Your father has gone mad. He's trying to kill me," said Mrs. Tavin.

Trent's eyes widened in shock. He reached for a towel, but found himself frozen in place as he watched in horror as his father came up behind his mother and slit her throat in one quick, fluid motion.

"No!" screamed Trent, tears beginning to roll down his face.

Mr. Tavin looked at his son, a wicked smile beginning to spread across his face.

"Father?" Trent whispered, backing up into the shower, "Father, what's wrong with you?"

Mr. Tavin ripped down the shower curtain and stared at his son, eyes roaming up and down the boy's pure body. The man snapped his fingers, magicallly making his clothes disappear; then he stepped into the shower with his son.

Trent trembled in fear, his father really had gone mad. "Get away from me," he cried as his father forced him up against the shower wall.

Trent struggled against his father, he didn't know what the man was planning, but Trent didn't care, he just wanted to get away.

"You're mine," said the man, "Forever..."

Trent looked pleadingly into his father's dark brown eyes, but there was only the promise of severe pain and torture from now on.

The young blond boy's eyes clenched shut and he cried out as his father began to rape him. His father's thick, hard member forced its way inside him and Trent screamed. His body felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Stop!" cried Trent, "Father! Please!"

Trent's pleas only made his father enjoy what he was doing more.

"Please," whimpered Trent, "Father please stop... it hurts... why're you hurting me?"

Trent's screams and pleas for mercy echoed in the seemingly empty house. The abuse continued for what seemed like an eternity to Trent; the poor boy didn't even know it was over until he woke up in his bed hours later, sore and scarred forever.

Trent began is second year at Hogwarts a few weeks later, depressed, hurt and with a sense of loss. He sat on the train in a compartment by himself. No one wanted to sit with him. He didn't have any friends, so sitting alone didn't bother him too much.

The compartment door slid open and he looked away from the window to see why. There were four Gryffindor second years standing outside looking in at him.

"Let's go somewhere else," said one of the two dark haired boys, "This compartment's been contaminated by Slytherin scum."

"Sirius, I doubt he'll mind," said the other dark haired boy.

"Well I mind," said Sirius, the first boy.

"Then I'll leave," said Trent, pain evident in his voice, "I wouldn't want to bother you with my presence anyway." Trent grabbed his suitcase and left, he'd find another compartment to stay in.

"That wasn't very nice Sirius," said the brown haired boy.

"Remus, he's a Slytherin, for crying out loud," said Sirius.

"And that gives you the right to treat him unfairly?" asked Remus.

"Could we argue about this inside?" asked the other dark haired boy, stepping inside the compartment.

"James you're not helping," said Remus, following his friend.

"Could we just not argue?" asked the fourth boy who was blond, bright blond.

"Yeah, how 'bout that," said Sirius, closing the compartment door when all four of them were inside and seated, "I like your idea Peter."

Remus rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "I give up," he stated.

Trent found a new compartment soon enough. It wasn't empty, but its other occupant didn't seem to care about Trent being there. Trent took the other seat next to the window and stared out the glass.

"My name's Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. And you would be?" asked the other passenger.

Trent squeaked in surprise. The other passenger sounded at least sixteen years old, if not more.

"My name's Trent Tavin," said Trent holding out his hand.

Lucius eyed the boy before shaking hands. "I'm assuming you're a lot younger than me," Lucius, his silver eyes piercing Trent's.

"I'll be thirteen in December," said Trent.

"You're a second year?" said Lucius, eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

"Yes," said Trent, shifting uncomfortably under Lucius' gaze.

"Well I'm a sixth year, as well as captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Do you play Quidditch?" asked Lucius lazily.

"I would like to," said Trent, "But I thought Slytherin had all of its players?"

"I'm captain, I can change things. You look like you'd make a good Seeker or Keeper. Do either positions interest you?"

"Both actually."

"Good," said Lucius, "Meet me in the morning in the common room at five. We'll discuss it more."

Trent's mood changed entirely for the rest of the trip. This Lucius Malfoy had just made his day.

Trent walked sleepily down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. He was very tired, he wasn't used to getting up this early. He say down on a couch close to the fire and waited.

"You're early, that's good," said Lucius stepping from the shadows to sit next to Trent.

Both blonds looked at one another. The only thing disturbing the silence of the room at the moment was the crackling of the fire.

"I've decided," said Lucius, "That you will replace our Seeker. He's getting lame and some new spirit might liven up the team. So, would you like to take the offer?"

"I would love to," said Trent, now fully awake, eyes bright.

"Alright. Be in the locker room right after classes end. Training starts today." With that Lucius got up and left Trent to soak up the good news.

'He'll never know what he's agreeing to,' thought Lucius as he went back upstairs to get ready for the day.


End file.
